barnyardfandomcom-20200214-history
Back at the Booyard
Back at the Booyard is the Halloween themed special episode of Back at the Barnyard (punning off the series title), premiering on Nick October 25, 2009. Plot Pig prepares everyone for a scary story before being interupted by Otis who's dressed as Frankenholstein. Pig tells them about a boy named Hockey Mask Bob who would go out trick or treating with a hockey mask and every year other kids would steal his candy. One night Bob had enough and wrote on the village green that he'd be back one Halloween for vengeance and then vanished. To this day, kids leave candy in the hollow tree in the cemetery to keep him from returning. Everyone is scared except Otis who calls it stupid. He tells them to get ready because whoever sends in the most candy wrappers to the Yummy Time Candy Co. gets a life time supply of candy. Otis, Abby, Pip, Pig, and Duke go trick or treating. Freddy and Peck go to the zucchini field to wait for the Great Zucchini dressed as girls because it was Friday night. They start trick or treating and use many tactics such a trick or treating one house in their costumes and then taking their costumes off and trick or treating that house again. Meanwhile, Snotty Boy and his friends are pulling pranks and stealing candy as a ninja strike force, except one of them who is dressed like a genie because Snotty Boy only had two ninja costumes. They plot to steal Otis' candy and succeed. They are unable to get the candy back by force in fear of getting exposed so they scam it back by having Otis pretended to be a dentist. While Pig looks at Snotty Boy's teeth, they steal the candy back. While trying to escape they are hit by eggs, toilet paper, shaving cream, and an old cartoon bomb. Snotty Boy and his friends take the candy back and run into the cemetery. Everyone except Otis is ready to give up. Otis comes up with a plan that he says can't miss. Meanwhile, in the cemetery, Snotty Boy finds Hockey Mask Bob's tree trunk full of candy. He eats a piece even though his friends warn him not to. Hockey Mask Bob comes up behind him scaring his friends away but Snotty Boy doesn't notice until he hears him breathing. He turns around and runs out of the cemetery, crashing into many tombstones on the way out. But it was really just Otis pretending to be Hockey Mask Bob. Everyone comes out laughing and then Abby asks Otis if they can leave and Otis says they can after he takes a handful of candy from the tree. Everyone tries to talk him out him out of it but he takes it anyway. The hockey mask is left on the ground but is stepped on by Hockey Mask Bob who follows them out of the cemetery. Meanwhile in the zucchini field, Freddy tells Peck how excited he is and that the Great Zucchini's candy must be pretty good if they skipped trick or treating for it. Peck then tells Freddy the Great Zucchini brings office supplies, not candy. Freddy replies by saying "Wow that's even better. What!?" Peck then sees what he thought was the Great Zucchini but is really Hockey Mask Bob. When they realize this, they both scream. Back at the barn, the animals are having a Halloween party and Otis is counting his candy. He then calls everyone lemon sucking cowards for being scared of Hockey Mask Bob. After Abby goes down to the basement to grab more soda, the power goes out. Abby shrieks in the basement whenever Otis talks to her. He doesn't consider them shrieks until Duke tells him. Everyone except Otis thinks it Hockey Mask Bob. Otis tries to open the door but it's locked. Pig then gets pulled into the basement. Otis finally realizes it is Hockey Mask Bob and panics. After Goat gets captured everyone evacuates the barn except Otis, Pip and Duke. Otis tries to lure him out but he just gets Pip captured. Duke goes to wake up the farmer but Hockey Mask Bob gets him. When Otis tries to run out, the door closes locking him in he barn. He then hears the voices of all his friends telling him how this was all his fault. He gets a call from someone to tell him to look behind him. He then sees Hockey Mask Bob. He backs away from him but is cornered. Hockey Mask Bob then rips off his hockey mask and it is revealed it was Abby the whole time. Otis screams thinking he used dark sorcery to put Abby's face on his face. Two hours later, they tell Otis it was just a prank for revenge. When he made fun of them, they knocked him out and planned the prank. They put speakers up for their ghost voices and made a Hockey Mask Bob costume. They staged a dress rehearsal but it wasn't good enough so they prop-shopped it off Broadway for months. Then they did the prank. Then another Hockey Mask Bob shows up. Everyone is scared except Otis who thinks it is another prank until he sees his eyes glow red. They are then chased around the barn by him until they are stopped by Freddy and Peck. They said Bob introduced himself to them and said he was all grown up and no longer wanted vengeance and thought they were just playing "monster tag". Pig says he's still freaked out by Bob because of his dancing. Otis says after tonight they will probably never see him again, yet he stays for three more days. He tells them that he loves it here it he might never leave, causing them to scream. Bob asks them why they're screaming and asks if he could scream too and lets out a shriek. Costumes *Otis as Frankenholstein *Abby and Bessy as the Bride of the monster *Pip as the Weremouse *Pig as Count Porkula *Peck and Freddy as girls *Duke as a skeledog Parodies *The Great Zucchini refers of course to The Great Pumpkin, a central plot ion the Peanuts Halloween special It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown. It also puns off the human cannonball act known as the Great Zacchini. *The main monster costume Otis, Abby, Pip and Pig wear are spoofs of Dracula, Frankenstein's monster, The Wolfman and The Bride of Frankenstein. *Hockey Mask Bob is a spoof of Jason Vorhees, the main villain of the Friday the 13th horror/slasher movies. *The way Hockey Mask Bob chased them around is a spoof of the Scooby Doo chase scenes. Goofs *Hockey Mask Bob is a human, so why he doesn't tell people about the animals' abilties to walk and talk is unknown. Maybe it's because he is friends with Freddy and Peck. Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Season 2 Category:Two-Part Episodes